


Ледяной принц

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, skate figure, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: Хоккеистам нельзя было на территорию фигуристов, как и фигуристам в зал хоккеистов. Но Руслан любил пробираться туда, смотреть на молоденьких фигуристок.





	Ледяной принц

Руслан подобрался к бортику катка, осторожно осмотрелся. Как ни странно, лед был пуст, хотя сейчас была тренировка фигуристов, но все они расползлись по помещению ледового дворца. На льду была только одна фигурка, и Руслан едва не присвистнул, осмотрев ее. Да, не зря пришел на полчаса пораньше своей тренировки попялиться на фигуристок, что называется, «оценить потенциал». Потенциал был шикарен, только вот грудь никакая, да и попкой тоже обделена, но что-то в девочке все же цепляло. Светлые волосы чуть ниже плеч были распущены, спутались. Она изображала что-то настолько проникновенное, что даже Руслана проняло. Показалось, что она вот именно его любит отчаянно и безнадежно, и так хотелось избавить ее от страданий, сказать: «Что же ты, малыш. Надо было сразу сказать, давай решим все полюбовно, у меня через три часа закончится тренировка и…»

— Эй. Хоккеист. Вали из нашего зала. 

— Отвали, фигурист, — огрызнулся Руслан. Они так произносили «хоккеист» и «фигурист», словно это были слова матные. У тренера фигуристов и занимающихся в соседнем зале хоккеистов была бесконечная война, начавшаяся еще до того, как Руслан пришел в этот спортзал. Поэтому, если заметят в зале фигуристов, влетит от своего же тренера. И потому же они старались гнать друг друга из соседних, чужих залов. Но какая, к черту опасность, когда можно посмотреть, как катается какая-нибудь аппетитная девочка? 

— Тебя если Виктор Викторович увидит, вышвырнет с позором. — Игорь облокотился на бортик — он тоже смотрел на девушку, но с профессиональным интересом. Его партнерша была настоящим мужланом, там не спасали даже такая же точеная фигура и длинные волосы. Она, кстати, ждала за спиной Руслана, скрестив руки. 

— Не донесет. Я ж не какой-то худосочный фигурист. Что за девочка? Давно у вас? 

— Девочка? — не понял Игорь, внимательнее посмотрел на лед. 

— Девушка, — поправился Руслан. — Не женщина точно. 

Фигуристка тем временем закончила, словно перестала играть одной ей слышимая музыка. Руслан по-прежнему не отводил от нее глаз, и перемена от трепетной, влюбленной девочки в уставшую и разозленную ему тоже понравилась. Девушка исподлобья, в упор смотрела на тренера напротив. Раздались жидкие аплодисменты, Руслан тоже похлопал. Он не мог подойти, пока рядом был тренер. 

— Твою мать, Саша! — громко объявил Виктор, глядя сверху вниз на воспитанницу. — Ты катаешь партию Кая! Кая, а не Герды! Какого черта ты катаешь ее так?!

— Саша, — повторил Руслан довольно. — Она совершеннолетняя? У нее есть кто-то?   
Игорь подавился смехом, его партнерша, Вера, не спешила идти сдавать Руслана тренеру. 

— Почему, когда нужно показать любовь, у тебя деревянные движения и наигранное выражение лица?! А когда я прошу от тебя быть ледяным принцем, ты выдаешь все эмоции, на которые способен?! 

До Руслана начало доходить. 

— У него есть тренер, тут без секса хватает так, что может тебе отсыпать, — давясь смехом, сказал Игорь. 

Руслан на всякий случай, просто чтобы лишиться остатков надежды, уточнил:

— У него? 

На лед уже выбрался другой фигурист, ждал, когда тренер обратит на него внимание. Закончивший прокат выбрался со льда, задев тренера плечом, принялся завязывать длинные волосы в хвост, злился то ли на них, то ли на себя. Руслан разочаровался, он готов был ретироваться в свой зал и остаток времени просидеть там, забыв о своем позоре. 

Но в этот момент Виктор схватил своего подопечного, резко развернул к себе, заговорил что-то более тихое, гневное. А Руслана ноги сами понесли. 

— … и если ты не оправдаешь, — услышал он, уже подбегая. Виктор заметил его, тут же переключил все раздражение на чужака: — Какого черта у меня тут делают хоккеисты?!

— Руки убрал, — потребовал Руслан. — Тебе никто не разрешал ее лапать. 

— Его, — задыхаясь от смеха, выдавил из себя показавшийся рядом Игорь. — Саша, это хоккеист. Хоккеист, это Саша. 

— Руслан, — поправил он. 

— Пошел вон, Руслан, — процедил Виктор. Он и Руслана был выше, но при этом тощий. Тут нормального телосложения был, пожалуй, только Игорь. Но в случае с Сашей это смотрелось неплохо, он по-прежнему был похож на тонкую-звонкую девочку. Если не считать пола, то Руслану он приходился прямо по вкусу. Может, поэтому и побежал его защищать. 

Стараясь сохранять лицо, Руслан развернулся и направился к выходу. Выдержки хватило даже ни разу не обернуться. 

***

Фигуристы заканчивали свои тренировки на час раньше них, к вечеру в спортивном комплексе никого уже не было. К тому же Руслан уходил одним из последних — на льду еще оставался тренер, отрабатывал что-то с близнецами, еще двое из команды возились в раздевалке. На стоянке стояла «Тойота» Руслана, купленная на первые выигранные от матча деньги. 

Саша ждал на остановке. Было уже темно, десятый час, поэтому на затормозившую рядом машину он покосился настороженно, нервно проверил, спрятан ли под шапку хвост. Руслан приоткрыл пассажирскую дверь, предложил:

— Подвезти?

— Я доеду, — кивнул Саша. Спокойно, без страха, но и без радости. 

— Не узнал? Или уже забыл? 

— Хоккеист, — снова кивнул Саша. 

— Руслан, — вздохнул тот. — Я занимаюсь в соседнем зале. Каждый день туда прихожу, кроме выходных. Чего бояться? 

— Я и не боюсь. Просто… мне не нужно одолжений. 

Ледовый дворец находился чуть ли не на окраине. Руслана почему-то волновало, что этот парень стоит тут один. Его успокоило бы, появись из-за угла трамвай, но не было ни намека на то, что скоро что-то придет. 

— А если я пообщаться хотел? 

— Тем более. Уезжайте, пожалуйста. Тут стоять нельзя. 

Пришлось послушаться. 

***

Саша на этот раз катался со всеми вместе. Разбегался и уходил в прыжок, приземлял его немного неуверенно, но на задницу не падал. Руслан наблюдал от входа в зал, не приближаясь. У него был перерыв, который он решил потратить на то, чтобы снова попялиться на фигуристок. Но попадался почему-то только Саша. 

— Да нет же! 

Руслан вздрогнул, набычился, ожидая, что сейчас придется снова заступаться и нарываться, но в этот раз Виктор кричал на партнершу Игоря, Веру. Дылда стояла, глядя в лед. 

— Господи, Вера… Ну какого черта ты так топорно катаешься?! В тебе хоть что-то женское еще осталось, или мне на Игоря юбку надевать?!

— Эй, — осадил тот без особой обиды. 

— Ты должна быть той, кого хочется защитить. А не главной угрозой для Игоря на льду. Ты… Саша? 

Тот обернулся, немного помедлил, но плавно покатился к тренеру. 

— Ты помнишь программу Игоря с Верой? — спросил Виктор. В этот раз он был уже мягче. 

— Помню, — кивнул Саша. Он больше не выглядел ни обиженным, ни беззащитным, смотрел спокойно и даже с интересом. Виктор не хватал, как вчера, он мягко взял его руку, вручил ее Игорю. 

— Покажи, как Вера должна ее катать.

Игорь поклонился. Народ почувствовав, что сейчас будут отрабатывать программу, переместился на другую половину льда. Саша, вместо того, чтобы послать куда подальше за то, что его заставляют вместо девушки выступать, выдохнул, словно успокаивался, и снял с волос резинку. Руслан осторожно подобрался ближе, спрятался за бортиком. Вера наблюдала подавленно и пристыженно, как Игорь выводил другого парня на лед, ближе к центру. Потом начиналось что-то: казалось, что они оба слышат одинаковую музыку. Саша, хотя программа была не его, снова катался так, словно сам ее репетировал часами. И прогибался, как в вальсе, и прижимался так, что его можно было принять за гея. Или за девушку. А Руслан не мог оторваться от этого зрелища. Смотрел и почему-то ненавидел Игоря. Хорошо устроился, падла. Вчера ржал над Русланом, а сегодня сам прижимал Сашу к себе, поднимал над головой, как хрустальную драгоценность, и бережно ставил обратно на лед. Руслану казалось, что Игорь дразнится, показывает ему одному — смотри, смотри что у меня есть. А к тебе он даже в машину не сел. 

И Вера смотрела внимательно, холодно, стараясь запомнить. 

— Видишь? — спросил Виктор. — Дело не в твоем поле. 

— Саша всегда был на девочку похож. Ты же поэтому заставляешь его волосы отращивать, — проворчала Вера. Даже голос у нее был как у парня-подростка, совсем не женский. Виктор как от зубной боли сморщился и, не глянув на Веру, прошел вдоль бортика, чтобы подозвать Игоря с Сашей. И тут наткнулся на прячущегося засмотревшегося Руслана. 

***

Тренер хоккеистов, называемый за глаза Легионычем, потому что идиоты дед с бабкой назвали Легионом его отца, был похож на шкаф. Как Виктор был бывшим фигуристом с соответствующей фигурой, так Легионыч был бывшим хоккеистом, обладавшим такими параметрами, что мог не напрягаясь стоять в воротах — ни одна шайба бы не пролетела. 

Виктор притащил Руслана, как ребенка, за ухо, хотя был его старше ну, может, лет на шесть-семь. Легионыч смотрел на это сурово, своего защищать не спешил, и по взгляду Руслан понимал — этот еще и добавит. 

— Я не вижу моих фигуристов на твоей территории, — развел руками Виктор. — Так какого хрена уже второй день твой пацан на моих девушек глазеет. 

— Было бы на что глазеть, суповой набор, — спокойно отозвался Легион, снова отвернувшись к пустому катку. Народ с перерыва стал подтягиваться на скандал, из соседнего зала выглядывали фигуристы — что-то назревало. — К тому же… как это, ни одного фигуриста, если ты тут. Ах да, ты же уже не фигурист. Забываю. 

Руслан молча терпел, когда его передавали в распоряжение тренера, не оборачивался. Он понимал, что виноват, все равно что в армии старшему по званию возражать. 

— Я серьезно. Чтобы я больше твоих вблизи наших девушек не видел, — охладив пыл, потребовал Виктор. 

— Я им не хозяин. Если хотят, пусть смотрят. Да и ты им, вроде как, не хозяин. Пока тренировки не пропускают, они твоих девушек могут хоть лапать. Если те не против, конечно. 

Виктор понял, что спорить бесполезно, молча ушел на свою территорию, оставив Руслана, как мышь перед удавом. 

— Энергии много? — холодно спросил Легионыч. — Ты у меня с катка сегодня поползешь. 

— Слушаюсь, — промямлил Руслан, поплелся на лед, хотя перерыв еще не кончился. 

***

Саша стоял на той же остановке, снова как-то совпало время, а впрочем, было опять начало десятого. Руслан устало кивнул ему, встал рядом. 

— Вы же раньше нас заканчиваете. 

— Я остаюсь отработать, — спрятав половину лица в шарф, отозвался Саша. Руслана почему-то эти слова неприятно задели — Саша представился ему «отрабатывающим» у тренера в самых неприличных позах. И в то же время внутри живота, в измученном теле, появилось что-то теплое, как маленький огненный шар вспыхнул. 

— Ясно, — чтобы себя не выдать, как можно спокойнее отозвался Руслан. Саша был одет теплее, но казалось что замерз больше него. 

— Сегодня не на машине? — спросил он. И это было отличным знаком, потому что он впервые сам заговорил с Русланом. Тем более после сегодняшнего скандала. 

— Нет. Хочу просто сесть и чтобы меня куда-то везли… Но она тут, на стоянке. Если решился, то я могу…

— Нет, я на трамвае, — отказался Саша. Как дунул на огонек в его животе. 

— Ну, тогда и я… Далеко живешь?

— Проспект Просвещения. 

— Далеко, — кивнул Руслан. 

— И нам не по пути, — прибавил Саша. 

— А я вчера никуда и не спешил… Ты хорошо катаешься, Саша. Не слушай этого вашего… Я вчера даже принял тебя за девушку, так красиво это выглядело. 

— Так себе комплимент. — Саша поправил снова волосы под шапкой. — Даже Вера и та больше на парня похожа.

— Мне казалось, для фигуриста плюс. Девушкам нравится ведь? 

Выражение лица Саши было такое, словно он сейчас смотрел самое отвратительное порно в своей жизни. Руслан сделал про себя заметку. 

— Почему тогда не подстрижешься? Тебя же раздражают длинные волосы. 

— Я не хотел бы обсуждать это с человеком, который не поймет, — спокойно ответил Саша, просто черту провел — эта тема скользкая, на нее говорить не будем. Руслан попытался представить его с короткими волосами — получалось неплохо. Длинные вводили в заблуждение, с короткими все встало бы на свои места. 

Руслан, честно говоря, думал, что на этом разговор закончен, но снова заговорил Саша. Выдохнув белый пар, он с сожалением заметил:

— Тебе сегодня попало за нас. 

— От вашего ненормального? Бывает. — Теперь Руслану хотелось соскользнуть с этой темы. 

Саша покосился на него, понял, попросил:

— Не приходи больше. 

— Я занимаюсь в соседнем зале… 

— Да. 

— Я хотел еще посмотреть, как ты катаешься. 

Саша выглядел удивленным. 

Девочки. Неужели он тоже думал, что Руслан бегал смотреть на фигуристок? Руслан еще в первый день понял, что не на кого там смотреть. Саша разом вдруг словно осознал, что они стоят вдвоем, на остановке, в темноте, и вокруг ни души. 

— Я не маньяк, — решил заверить Руслан. — И не гей, — поспешно прибавил он. — Но я тоже спортсмен и тоже связан с коньками. И мне нравится, как ты это делаешь. 

Саша продолжал смотреть на него, широко распахнув глаза, потом спросил, словно строгий преподаватель:

— На прошлом кубке Москвы кто взял первое место в фигурном катании?

— Плющенко? — Руслан больше никого не знал. 

Саша ничем себя не выдал, кивнул на подъехавший трамвай:

— Мой. 

И Руслан неуверенно, деревянно помахал ему вслед. 

***

— О, это тот самый, на которого бегал дрочить Рус?

Саша, снимавший коньки с полки, обернулся. Двое хоккеистов, близнецы. Кроме этого Саша о них ничего больше не знал. 

— Разве он не к девке бегал?

— К которой? 

— К… Да без разницы. У них вообще, прикинь, бабы есть. Хорошо как устроились. 

— Ага. Только у них мужики сами как бабы. 

Собранные в хвост волосы щекотали Саше шею. Делая вид, что ничего не слышит, он завязал шнурки, направился к выходу, который закрывали близнецы. 

— Пропустите, — почти приказал он. Коньки прибавляли ему несколько сантиметров роста, поставив на один уровень с ними. 

— Ты че, не понял? — переспросил тот, что стоял справа, двинулся в подсобку, второй поспешно прикрыл дверь. 

***

Когда Руслан пришел на тренировку, на этот раз за десять минут до начала, что-то уже происходило. На кого-то орал Виктор, и это было бы нормально, но орал он в их, хоккейном зале. Руслан с интересом поспешил посмотреть, кому досталось в этот раз. Пришлось постараться — вокруг тренеров собрался народ, небольшая толпа. Да, Легион тоже был тут, смотрел на кого-то своим страшным взглядом. Таким он смотрел только на тех, кого собирался лишить своего тренерства. И на Виктора, но тот все же был от взгляда в стороне. 

Приблизившись, Руслан внутренне похолодел. Рядом с Виктором стоял Саша, придерживая платок к носу, из которого все никак не прекращала течь кровь. Это напоминало разборки в детском саду, если б не выглядело так серьезно. Напротив Легионыча, прямо рядом с Сашей, стояли с виноватым видом близнецы и время от времени в свою защиту что-то вякали. Руслан понял. Ничего больше перед собой не видя, он растолкал народ вокруг, рванулся к близнецам. Легионыч поймал его за локоть, дернул к себе, заломил за спину руку. 

— Я разбираюсь, — веско сообщил он. Близнецы как один сникли окончательно. Хоть бы кто из них был адекватен, так нет же, два моральных урода на одну секцию. Руслан их терпеть не мог, все время норовили подгадить исподтишка. Пару парней просто выжили к другому тренеру, причем те не были им конкуренцией. Близнецам просто нравилось издеваться. Агрессия ради агрессии. Руслану было плевать, но сейчас становилось понятно — они что-то с Сашей пытались сделать. 

— С сегодняшнего дня чтобы я вас больше не видел в этом тренировочном центре, — закончил Легионыч. 

— Это называется «разберусь»? — тут же сорвался один из близнецов. — Мы просто поговорить хотели, он первым психанул. 

Саша молчал, потому то в это время тренер держал его голову запрокинутой, пытаясь остановить кровь. Молчавший близнец прижимал к телу руку, может, и симулировал, этим они тоже промышляли. 

— Поговорить? — переспросил Легионыч. — В пустой подсобке. 

— Да он просто не хотел говорить. 

— Поэтому пришлось затеять драку, — выдохнул Легионыч. — Это последняя капля, а не первый инцидент. Или думаете, что я ничего не замечаю? 

Тут даже близнецы стушевались, на всякий случай отступили на шаг назад. 

— Перед чемпионатом кто-то руку сопернику сломал. Причем сопернику не выдающемуся. Видимо, первому, кто вышел вечером один в город. Хватит. 

Тренер все еще держал Руслана за капюшон куртки, тот напружинился, ожидая, когда ослабнет хватка. Близнецы никогда не задевали его, потому что Руслан был сильнее. И он не хотел успокаиваться, пока обоим так же не разобьет лица. 

— Вон пошли, — прибавил Легионыч. Хватку не ослаблял, падла. Руслану оставалось только смотреть, как эти двое уходят. 

***

В спортивном комплексе была небольшая комната, приспособленная для оказания первой помощи. Руслан ждал у дверей, принюхиваясь к химическим медицинским запахам. 

Первым вышел Виктор, глянул на него раздраженно, спросил, как ребенка:

— Почему не на тренировке?

— Ногу потянул, — без особого мастерства соврал Руслан. Так, чтобы оба они знали, что он врет. 

— И тренер в курсе, что ты потянул? 

— Он и отправил, — снова соврал Руслан, попытался заглянуть ему за спину. — Там все еще есть кто?

Виктор отвечать не стал — ушел, засунув руки в карманы. Саша показался буквально через несколько секунд после того, как шаги тренера стихли. 

— Во сколько заканчиваешь? — немного грубо спросил Руслан. 

— Как обычно. — У Саши не было заметно на лице никаких следов. Может, тоже притворялся, что нос разбит, а может, доктор знал толк, как сохранить лицо фигуристу нетронутым при незначительных повреждениях. 

— Я подвезу.

— Я сам доберусь. 

— Они те еще уроды. Они могут встретить снова, тем более их тренер выгнал. Надо на ком-то выместить. 

— Я не боюсь. 

— Я боюсь, — сознался Руслан. — Я тебя подвезу. 

***

Легионыч ожидаемо не был доволен. Вместо того, чтобы пустить Руслана на лед, отозвал на лавочку у катка, сел рядом. Смотрел на тренировавшихся подопечных. 

— Руслан, ты как-никак ориентацию сменил?

— Не знаю, о чем вы, — холодно отозвался Руслан, подумывая о том, не пора ли ему самому менять тренера. 

— Этот парень. Из фигуристов, вот о чем я. Руслан, это не мое дело, я понимаю. Но проблема не в этом. Ты знаешь, что парень не из Питера? Что тут живет на съемной квартире? 

— Он же взрослый, — возразил Руслан. — Где хочет, там и живет. 

— Ага. И с кем хочет. Да только Виктор его нашел, когда мальчику тринадцать было. Из такой жопы вытащил, что и не снилась. И я понял бы, будь там гений… Он, конечно, талант. Но не гений. А талант, сам понимаешь, не стоит столько сил. Пока он несовершеннолетний был, Виктор на себя опеку оформлял. Сам с его родителями договаривался, а там тот еще геморрой был. И квартиру ему тоже сам снимал. Практически в соседнем доме. 

— Он его трахает? — как можно небрежнее спросил Руслан, глядя тоже перед собой, на тренировку. 

— Нет, не думаю. Но, скорее всего, рассчитывает на это. Жаль, конечно, что ты вот так… но все же я должен был предупредить. Не лезь в это, если еще можешь соскочить. Если все понял, то марш на лед. Еще раз опоздаешь — и будешь тренировку откатывать: сколько пропустил, помноженное на пять. 

Руслан поднялся молча, мрачно. Двинулся к катку. Настроение как раз было кого-нибудь убить. 

***

Руслан не собирался его караулить или подлавливать. Громыхая коньками, на лезвия которых были надеты ограничители, направился к кулеру с водой. У них был перерыв, а у фигуристов — нет. Но Саша стоял около кулера с пластиковым стаканчиком и задумчиво грыз его край. Мазнул по Руслану взглядом и снова вернулся к наблюдению за своим катком. Лед у них опять уступили какой-то паре. Катали неплохо, но все же… Руслан налил воду, выпил в три глотка весь стаканчик, прислушался. Обернулся — свои валялись по лавкам, переводили дух. 

— Поможешь мне? — словно в шпионских фильмах, не глядя на собеседника, предложил Руслан. 

Саша отозвался тоже шепотом:

— В чем? 

— В раздевалке. 

— Вашей? 

— Ну не в вашей же… 

Саша кивнул, допил свой стаканчик:

— Только быстро. 

Учитывая, о чем думал Руслан, прозвучало как-то неприлично. Но с другой стороны, задумка была как раз в том, чтобы Саша не понял, зачем его зовут. 

На пороге раздевалки Руслан прислушался. Если бы внутри кто-то был, Руслан сказал бы: «Не сегодня». Но там было тихо. Руслан вошел, впустил осторожного Сашу, прикрыл дверь. 

— С чем нужна помощь? — спросил Саша. Он все еще стоял, спиной прислонившись к двери. Руслан облизнул губы, поставил руки по обе стороны от головы фигуриста и наклонился. Саша не отшатнулся — мягкие губы чуть открылись, стоило Руслану их коснуться своими. Саша трепетно впитывал, и целовался он словно ребенок — едва касаясь, боясь даже дышать. Руслан сначала коснулся его губ кончиком языка, потом… 

И вдруг дверь раздевалки распахнулась, и Саша с Русланом, опиравшиеся на нее, упали. Они задели при приземлении и человека, который открывал, но тот вовремя отскочил. Было и неловко, и в то же время весело — Руслан своим телом придавил Сашу к полу, именно поэтому не спешил подниматься. Он ощущал ребра Саши, его жар. Кожа на скулах была как замшевая, приятная на ощупь. Руслан не успел распробовать — над головой прорычало, и его дернуло вверх. 

— Да вы все озверели что ли, хоккеисты?! 

Руслана впечатало в стену, чужая рука стиснула ворот его водолазки. Напротив стоял красный от злости Виктор, и на его правой руке, которой он замахивался, почти висел Саша. 

— Я сам, — поспешным шепотом заверил Саша, попытался оттащить своего тренера. — Я сам его сюда привел. Это моя… мой выбор. 

Виктор, казалось, отключился, но хватка ослабла. Он медленно отпустил ворот Руслана, повернулся к своему подопечному. 

— Ты на себе крест поставить решил? Если ты на будущий год первое место возьмешь, тебя журналисты съедят. 

— Я понял, — кивнул Саша. И выглядел он правда серьезнее, словно минутный порыв прошел. — Но он все равно тут не причем. Только я виноват. 

Виктор, словно пьяный, едва не устроивший дебош, глянул на Руслана мутным взглядом, проворчал:

— Да нужен он мне больно… 

***

Саша отозвал его уже к вечеру ближе, часов в восемь. Они остановились в коридоре между залом фигуристов и залом хоккеистов, словно два солдата на нейтральной территории. 

— Виктор отвезет меня. Не жди. 

— Виктор, — понимающе кивнул Руслан. Казалось, что именно его шаг навстречу подтолкнул этих двоих договориться. Возможно, раньше Виктор не был в курсе ориентации своего подопечного. Возможно, думал, что его это смущает. А теперь благодаря Руслану многое прояснилось. 

У Руслана в уме вертелось только слово: «Шлюха», хотя он не знал, к кому его мог бы применить. Не к Саше же. 

— Постарайся не попадаться ему пока, — попросил Саша. — А, я могу узнать твой номер? Я могу дать свой тоже… 

— У меня недавно телефон, я его не помню, — соврал Руслан. Саша растерялся, он смотрел внимательно, вглядывался в самую душу, и, казалось, ложь там видел. Но промолчал, предложил только уже не так уверенно:

— А мой?

— Давай, — без энтузиазма согласился Руслан. 

***

Виктор был с утра не в духе — Саша опаздывал. Хотя вчера тренер довез его до самого подъезда. Отморозки Легиона не могли узнать, где он живет, так-то в подъезде ждать не стали бы. Но Саши не было. И на звонки он не отвечал. 

— Проспал? — предложил Игорь, на коньках проезжая мимо места, где стоял Виктор. Тот не смотрел на своих подопечных, а уставился в дверной проем и ждал Сашу. На всякий случай даже сбегал к хоккеистам, но у них тренировки еще не начались, и зал был пуст. 

— Забыл? Перепутал утро и… — Игорь проехал уже дальше, жестом пообещал договорить на следующем кругу. Вера, устав от него, оперлась о бортик рядом с Виктором. 

— Если он решил уйти, то кто у тебя еще в одиночном мужском есть? — спросила Вера, и Виктор смерил ее взглядом, обещающим в ближайшее время несчастный случай, если она не замолчит. Они были ровесниками, но Вера и Игорь еще катались, а Виктор уже только тренерствовал. Ставить программы у него получалось лучше, чем поддерживать дисциплину. 

— Ты меня ждешь?! 

Обернулись все, у Виктора дернулась щека. В дверном проеме радостно махала ему рукой Вега — хореограф для нескольких фигуристов Виктора. Она быстро оказалась рядом, крепко обняла Виктора, спугнув этим Веру, зато приманив жадного до скандалов Игоря. То ли он пустил слух, что раньше эти двое встречались, то ли они правда встречались, но Вега вела себя не как бывшая, а как нынешняя. И Игорь до сих пор бы врал, что они встречаются, если бы не одно «но»…

— Ну, где мой победитель? — осмотрелась Вега. 

— Он не победитель. Третье место это не победа, вот когда будет первое… 

— Давай не начинай, — шутливо хлопнула тренера по плечу Вега, спросила уже у Игоря, продолжая улыбаться: — Где Алекс? 

— Саша, — Игорь начал загибать пальцы, — проспал, забыл, был похищен маньяком, либо всю ночь кувыркался с одним хоккеистом и решил… 

— А что, у тебя уже стал получаться сальхов? — перебил угрожающе Виктор. Игорь поднял одну ногу и, согнув в колене, проехал на одном коньке дальше, чтобы не мешаться. 

— С хоккеистом? — У Веги стерлась улыбка и заблестели от слез глаза. 

— Вега, блин, это же Игорь. Верь ему больше. 

— Тогда почему именно с хоккеистом? Что он знает, и почему ты вдруг такой…

— Простите, я опоздал. 

Виктор и Вега обернулись одновременно — Саша стоял в уличной куртке, в шапке. 

— Я сейчас переоденусь. 

— Почему опоздал? — Виктор разом превратился в сурового тренера. Вега смотрела с интересом, словно ждала от Саши, что тот выложит всю правду. 

— Не знал, что это занимает так много времени. Забыл. 

— Что занимает много времени? — ласково-угрожающе спросила Вега. 

— Стрижка, — после этого Саша попытался сбежать, но его, словно ребенка, поймали с двух сторон хореограф и тренер. Кто-то из них и сдернул шапку. 

Саша втянул голову в плечи и, насупившись, ждал приговора. Стрижка была, конечно, не совсем короткой, но обычной, мальчишеской. Можно даже сказать, что хорошей: видимо, разорился на дорогой салон. Все трое молчали, стали потихоньку подбираться ближе фигуристы. Игорь, стоя между ними и тренером, зычным голосом распоряжался:

— Проезжайте. Не на что тут смотреть. 

Саша рискнул повернуть голову, но Виктор по-прежнему застыл с удивленным выражением лица. 

— Саш, ну какого хрена? — выругалась Вега, и Виктор удивленно уставился уже на нее. 

— Они мешались… И вообще, ну вас к черту. Это мои волосы. Почему я не должен их стричь только из-за того, что хореограф запретила?

— Мы же с тобой поговорили! Я тебе показала, как это будет выглядеть! И ты сам согласился, что да, с длинными оно совсем по-другому смотрится. Я тебе ничего не приказывала!

— Тем более, я передумал. 

— Ты не можешь передумать в процессе, когда движения уже под другие волосы! Тут каждая деталь важна, ты так никогда на первое место не поднимешься, если будешь на детали забивать! — Вега с несвойственным ей лексиконом была сегодня прямо в ударе. 

— Да что вы прикопались к этому третьему! — возмутился Саша, вырвался. И застыл, словно на краю обрыва, за которым — сбежать из секции. Только вот бежать ему было некуда, и это все знали. — Им насрать! Третье, первое, десятое! Они ничего не понимают в фигурном катании, они не смотрели, и они не станут лучше ко мне относиться, если я снова выиграю что-то! 

— Не истери, — холодно осадил Виктор. — Ты для них, что ли, катаешься? Для своих родителей, которые между собой разобраться не могут и тебе из-за этого жизнь портят? Тебе не для кого кататься больше? На трибунах больше нет зрителей? Мы с Вегой в тебя не вкладываемся?

Саша смотрел под ноги, выглядел скорее взъерошенным воробьем. 

— Да, простите, я сейчас переоденусь, — промямлил он. Словно женатая пара за непослушным ребенком, удаляющимся в свою комнату, вслед ему смотрели Вега и Виктор. 

— Психанул, — пожал плечами Виктор. — У него это раз в три месяца, потом спокойный. 

— Ему стоит завести девушку, — кивнула Вега. 

— Он тебе уже отказал. — Виктор со спокойной душой развернулся обратно к катку. 

***

Когда кто-то выходил показывать весь прокат, ему обычно освобождали половину катка, а то и весь. Возможность отдохнуть для остальных, для кого-то заглянуть в телефон или отойти в туалет. Обычно остальные занимались своими делами, кто-то посматривал, но единственным преданным зрителем всегда был тренер. Поэтому Саша растерялся, когда в конце, где на выступлении уже должен быть поклон, обнаружил, что на него смотрели практически все. Прямо зрительный зал в миниатюре, и в центре этого — Виктор, который с улыбкой хлопал. Остальные тоже подхватили неловко. 

— Уже намного лучше, — похвалил Виктор. — Я бы сказал, что идеально, но если сможешь повторить это раз пять. 

— Не хвали его, он решит, что это благодаря стрижке, — пихнула тренера в бок Вега. Саша только неловко улыбнулся, направился к выходу со льда, который постепенно заполнялся остальными фигуристами. 

Руслан стоял снова у коридора к залу для них, хоккеистов, и ужасно жалел, что решил заглянуть. Вроде все, плюнул уже, успел порадоваться, что не ввязался в это пидорство, но… но черт возьми, как он катался. На этот раз это был для Руслана не просто фигурист с хорошей фигурой. В этих движениях Саша сдавал себя всего, как есть, на суд зрителей, со всей своей искренностью. И делал это так сильно, что даже Руслана проняло. Уже ступив на пол спортивного комплекса и надевая ограничители на коньки, Саша словно почувствовал его взгляд, улыбнулся и осторожно, как прятался от кого-то, помахал ему. Руслан не ответил — развернулся и ушел в коридор, у него уже должен был закончиться перерыв. 

***

Два дня все шло спокойно. Пекло, как только-только нанесенная рана, но должно было пройти. Руслан тренировался, вечерами смотрел старые записи матчей. Ложился спать вовремя и в кровати переворачивался с боку на бок, никак не мог выспаться. Но мир не остановился, время шло вперед, и к фигуристам Руслан больше не заглядывал. 

Зато один маленький, но отважный фигурист решил преодолеть коридор, чтобы выбраться в зал хоккеистов. Руслан заметил не его. Руслан заметил, что изменилось настроение и что многие из хоккеистов, словно акулы, уставились в сторону коридора, как на запах крови. Саша продолжал стоять, выдержав взгляды. Руслан знал, что в шлемах и защите их не узнать, поэтому ничем себя не выдал. Видел, как обернулся Легионыч, как направился к фигуристу. Какое-то время Сашу закрывала широкая спина тренера, а потом Легионыч вернулся, а у входа в зал уже никого не было. Руслан думал, что тем лучше, в то время как внутри что-то ожило, перебирало когтистыми лапами и рвало ему легкие, вены, сердце в кашу. 

***

Руслан снова заметил его вечером на остановке. Саша на него не отреагировал, хотя и знал, чья это машина, и наверняка видел водителя. Но Саша стоял с задумчивым видом, спрятав руки в карманы парки. Падал мелкий снег, разбивался о лобовое стекло. Руслан проехал две трамвайные остановки, прежде чем развернулся. Показалось, что Саша его на резинку поймал, и вот она тянулась-тянулась и должна была либо лопнуть и ударить больно в лопатки, если он не повернет, либо отпустить, стоит вернуться. 

Саша не выглядел удивленным, когда он открыл для него дверцу у пассажирского сидения. Руслан смотрел как-то виновато даже, спросил, насупившись:

— А твой тренер что?

— Только в тот вечер подвозил. 

— Сядешь? 

— Ты меня избегаешь? — Саша смотрел, спрятав половину лица в шарф. Его глаза блестели каким-то внутренним светом. 

— Похоже на то? — Руслан почти возмутился. — Просто… Я тогда подумал, что излишне навязчив. 

Саша не поверил, хотя и выразил это только приподнятой бровью, но отряхнулся и в машину сел, поставив рюкзак на колени и застегнув ремень безопасности. 

Дворники размазывали снежинки по стеклу, в этом районе было не так много машин, но стоило свернуть — и их разноцветные туши облепили со всех сторон, и «Тойота» Руслана в этом потоке была всего лишь еще одной рыбкой. Питер готовился к праздникам, до которых был еще целый месяц. 

— Когда ты уезжаешь? — вспомнил Руслан. Где-то в это время ведь у фигуристов как раз соревнования. 

— Через неделю, — глядя на огни, спокойно ответил Саша. 

— Ты из маленького города?

— Да… Нет. Из Саратова, — наконец определился Саша. — Не столица. 

— И как тебе у нас? 

Саша хотел что-то ответить, но проглотил свой ответ, повернулся в профиль, теперь смотрел на дорогу. Руслан старался вести аккуратнее, чем обычно. 

— Нормально, — наконец выдавил из себя Саша. Нужно было срочно менять тему. 

— Так тренер тебя довез в тот вечер? — сначала Руслан выпалил это, потом закатил глаза от своей же глупости. Вот уж этого он знать не хотел. 

— Да. Все в порядке. Они больше не появлялись. 

— Если что, сразу звони мне. 

— Ты не дал своего номера, — ответ получился насмешливым, совсем не обиженным. 

— Точно, — подтвердил Руслан. — Записывай. 

— Выучил? — Саша с наигранным восхищением покивал. Руслан бросил на него выразительный взгляд, но вернулся к дороге. — Тут направо… А, проехали… на следующем повороте направо и потом снова направо. 

Сложно было по внешнему фасаду понять, в каких условиях живет Саша. Там могла быть и квартира с новой отделкой, и съемная хата с мебелью, которую не жалко. Саша уже без спешки записал телефон и даже после этого медлил. Руслан убедился, что вблизи никого нет, потянулся к ручке дверцы, словно выгонял его на холод, но вместо этого почти накрыл своим телом, коснулся губами кожи около глаза, потом щеки. Потом подождал, когда Саша подставит снова губы. 

— Ты избегал меня, — выплывая из поцелуя, как из глубокой воды, напоминал Саша. 

— Я думал, что ты и… и тренер ваш. Что между вами что-то началось. 

— Только потому, что он решил меня домой подвезти?

— А я вроде тоже тебя подвожу сейчас! — возмутился Руслан. Было неудобно — мешалась одежда, неудобное положение. Хотелось в кровать и голыми, и к черту разговоры. 

— Хочешь сказать, я целуюсь со всеми, кто меня подвозит?!

— Такая плата за проезд. — Руслан смеялся, но все равно лез целоваться. Он первым допустил ошибку — пока мял бедра Саши через джинсы, даже когда его задницу гладил, тот принимал это нормально. Но стоило забраться рукой под парку, под рубашку, коснуться голой кожи на животе, и Саша вздрогнул, почти вывалился из машины. И все же он встряхнулся и уже у дверей подъезда помахал на прощание, прежде чем исчезнуть в его недрах. Мир Руслана резко менялся с поправкой на новые интересы. 

Уехал Саша не через неделю, а через шесть дней. Как-то опустел зал, хотя там еще катались фигуристы, брошенные своим тренером. Но среди них не было Саши. Руслан наблюдал в перерывах — во-первых, чтобы сделать вид, что не на Сашу смотреть приходил. А во-вторых, чтобы понять, что же его так зацепило. 

Девушки-фигуристки в обтягивающих кофточках и тренировочных штанах были, конечно, очень соблазнительны, но не взывали к какому-то юношескому безрассудству.   
И чем дольше Саша с тренером были где-то там, за границей, одни, тем невыносимее казалась ревность. Внутренний голос говорил, что вот теперь-то, в отрыве от родных мест, родных людей, в чужой стране, они наконец-то договорятся. И хотя знакомы они были всего ничего, что-то подсказывало — нет. Если бы Саша хотел, он давно бы «договорился», а раз оставался с тренером в сугубо деловых отношениях, то все было в порядке. 

***

— Куда собрался? — Виктор выловил его у лифта, узнал даже в накинутом на голову капюшоне. Саша остановился, убрал руки в карманы:

— Я впервые в Америке. Думал погулять. 

— Я с тобой. 

— Я передумал. — Саша тут же проскользнул к своему номеру, ловко с первой попытки отпер дверь, словно к этому и готовился. Попытался закрыть, но Виктор подставил руку, пришлось впустить его внутрь. Саша снимал куртку, выпутывался из свитера. 

— Я за тебя отвечаю. Как взрослый. И я за тебя волнуюсь как тренер. Куда ты собрался? 

— Я же говорил, просто погулять, — вздохнул Саша. — Я тоже взрослый. Мне давно уже не пятнадцать, и меня не надо встречать с поезда в Питере и везти на такси. Не надо помогать с подбором съемной квартиры и контролировать мой холодильник и следить, не забываю ли я поесть. Серьезно, я не привык. 

На Саше оставались драные джинсы и черная майка, закрывающая горло. Виктор прикинул:

— Ты в гей-клуб хотел сходить? Ты знаешь, зачем туда ходят?

Саша смотрел выразительно, ждал, когда тренер поймет, насколько он ошибался. 

— Мне тоже скучно. Пойдем перекусим чего-нибудь местного, — предложил Виктор. — Прогуляемся в парке. 

— Тренерша шотландки тебя звала на ужин. 

— Саш, она меня на пять лет старше, ну какое…

— Я не хочу снова как маленький цепляться за тебя, выглядывать из-за твоей спины — ах, какой мир большой и страшный. 

— Мы в другой стране, тут может быть опасно. 

— Везде может быть опасно, — вздохнул Саша. — В одном номере с тобой может быть опасно, но ты пока на меня не набросился, так что…

Виктор понял, помолчал, переваривая, но так и стоял у двери в номер. 

— Тот хоккеист тоже чтобы показать мне, как ты вырос? Ты допускаешь ошибку. 

Саша смотрел удивленно, наклонив голову на бок, потом снова схватил с кровати свитер, принялся натягивать, попутно разговаривая:

— Ты всерьез думаешь, что я могу поощрять чье-то внимание только для того, чтобы насолить тебе?

— Мы идем ужинать? — перевел тему Виктор, но спрашивал он раздраженно, уже зная, что нет. 

— Шотландка не выглядит на свой возраст, — пройдя мимо него, намекнул Саша. — И довольно симпатична, насколько я могу судить о женщинах. Ты тоже еще не потерял форму, так что можешь попробовать найти компанию на вечер и перестать изображать для меня няньку. Я буду в номере до девяти часов. В крайнем случае до десяти. После можешь начинать обзванивать морги и искать меня во всех канавах. Фраза «Я русский фигурист, и у вас будут проблемы, если попытаетесь меня убить» — первая, которую я выучил на английском. 

— И как же она звучит?

— Fuck off.

***

Саша сам не знал, что оно делало среди сувенирной мусорки. Забрел сюда, чтобы купить что-нибудь в подарок… кому-нибудь. В конце концов, подарки не котята, всегда есть к кому пристроить. Раздумывал над тем, что купил бы матери, когда заметил полку с постельным бельем. И среди него — комплекты атласного. Саша и не заметил бы их, если бы не яркие кричащие цвета. Продавец смотрел скучающе, и казалось, что с таким же отстраненным видом он бы тут и резиновыми дилдо торговал. Понятно же, что не просто так люди покупают такое белье. 

Саше нравилось сине-голубое. Оно было похоже на лед. К тому же в этой стране его никто не знал, это придавало какую-то смелость и ощущение свободы — что бы он тут ни купил, он этих людей больше не увидит, а они его очень скоро забудут. 

При приближении к кассе, продавец расцвел дружелюбной улыбкой, кивнул чуть ли не на каждую мелочь, в том числе и белье:

— Great choice! 

Теперь деревенел Саша, расплачиваясь и убирая покупки в бумажный пакет. Как все же хорошо, что тренер не увязался за ним. 

Саша мог ориентироваться по навигатору в телефоне. Боясь заблудиться, он ушел недалеко от отеля и все старался ходить прямыми линиями, никуда особо не сворачивая. Темнело, падал мокрый снег. Больше всего хотелось позвонить или написать. Сказать: «Знаешь, я такой идиот… Я купил атласное постельное белье. Не хочешь попробовать?». 

Сколько они были знакомы? Конечно, когда Саша только пришел тренироваться в этот зал, все хоккеисты были для него одинаковыми. Потом выделились какие-то более приметные. Тех же близнецов он заметил одними из первых, но только потому, что они были близнецами. Руслана он знал только как «парня, который иногда приходит поглазеть на тренировки». Саше было все равно. Он не отделял его особо от общей кучи хоккеистов. Привлекло именно внимание к себе. Даже не так, к Саше всегда было внимание — учителей, тренера, товарищей по кружку. Но все они относились к нему как к чему-то хрупкому. Саше иногда казалось, что тренер всем рассказывает, что Саше не повезло с родителями. Вот стоит только в туалет выйти, и Виктор начинает: «Послушайте все! Да им насрать на сына вообще! Мать ни разу сама ему не звонила, отец и вовсе спрашивает, можно ли уже выбросить оставшиеся от него вещи. Те, что еще не выбросил». 

Руслан не церемонился. Наверное, так же попадаются молоденькие девочки, ведомые тягой к приключениям. Попадаются к опытным мужикам, которые видят в них взрослых. Сашу воспринимали как взрослого. Но он оставался для всех хрупким. Кроме Руслана, тот явно не собирался церемониться и пер так, словно штурмом брал ворота противника. 

***

В день, когда они улетали, снова был снегопад. Такой, что из-за него задерживали рейс. Виктор был выжат выступлением, казалось, больше, чем его подопечный. Он сидел на железных креслах зала ожидания, пока Саша смотрел в окно, как перемигиваются за стеклом засыпаемые снегом самолеты. 

— Второе место тоже неплохо, — растерянно сказал Виктор. — Выше третьего. 

— Я не прошел в финал, — напомнил Саша. 

— В следующий раз будет первое. — Не слыша его, Виктор отвернулся. У его ног были чемоданы их обоих. Словно вдруг вспомнив о Саше, тренер резко обернулся, поспешно предложил:

— Может, кофе выпьем? 

— Нет. Можете сходить, я посижу с вещами. 

Виктор не ответил, отвернулся снова. Саша убрал сумку с сидения рядом с ним, сел, положил сумку на колени. Несмотря на возраст, он выглядел как подросток. И он тоже не был так уж разочарован, для первого участия неплохо же. 

— У меня есть фильм на телефоне, — осторожно предложил Саша. 

Виктор посмотрел, кивнул, словно разрешил:

— Посмотри. Мы вроде тут надолго. 

И Саша сдался. До него только теперь начало доходить — что, если тренер переживает не за него? Второе место в семнадцать лет тоже неплохо. Правда ведь, потренироваться — и будет лучше. Усложнить прыжки, улучшить отыгрыш. Саша только теперь понял, что скорее всего тренер переживает за себя. 

У Виктора была травма, но Саше казалось, что, заработав ее как награду, он ушел с облегчением. Он мог стараться, ему пришлось бы работать больше, чем остальным, но он еще мог сражаться. Но Виктор послушно сказал: «Ой, я раненный», и как в детской игре съехал за грань льда, чтобы остаться наблюдать оттуда. Успокоиться и всего себя вкладывать в своих воспитанников. Саше казалось, что это не плохо, что Виктор в этом нашел себя, но сейчас он словно жалел о чем-то, от чего отказался почти добровольно. 

— Ты хотел бы вернуться на лед? — напрямик спросил Саша, внимательно следя за лицом тренера. И ничего не уловил, тот лишь выдохнул устало, скучно, прежде чем ответить:

— Будто меня кто-то спрашивал. 

— А если бы спросили?

— Тогда бы подумал, а сейчас что рассуждать?

— Когда ты в последний раз вставал на коньки? 

— Ты сейчас сам как ребенок. Папа, а почему солнце садится. Папа, а почему утка не тонет. Папа, а расскажи, как ты был фигуристом. 

— А есть, что еще рассказывать? 

— Отличная история, как я был тренером, — кивнул Виктор. — Однажды на местячковых соревнованиях заметил мальчика, который взял первое место. Но так как соревнования были местного уровня, вроде ничего удивительного. А удивительным все же был мальчик. 

— Звучит как история о встрече родителей. — Саша дернул уголком рта, изобразив улыбку. 

— И вот тогда я подумал, что не напрасно я все это. Дело ведь не в катании даже. Дело в том, чтобы передать его кому-то, кто отчаянно в нем нуждается. Отдать как новый смысл. Не как нечто, чем могли бы гордиться родители, а как что-то, чем мог бы гордиться он сам. 

— Какая поучительная история, — в шутку восхитился Саша. — А тот мальчик что?

— Ну, без ложной скромности могу сказать, что спас его. Ведь так? — Виктор повернулся к нему, положил руку на плечи, и Саша стерпел только потому, что понимал, сколько этот человек для него сделал. 

— И что ты хочешь теперь от того мальчика? — осторожно спросил Саша. 

— Чтобы он не бросал. 

— Я и не собирался. 

— Ну и мне хватит, — кивнул Виктор. – Можешь не сидеть тут со мной. 

— Я уже весь аэропорт прошел. Ничего интересного. 

— Хорошо. Давай поговорим об этом хоккеисте, которого ты сам заманил в раздевалку.   
— А с другой стороны, я бы сходил за кофе. — Саша поднялся резко, чуть ли не подпрыгнув. Обернулся. — Тебе захватить? 

— Латте без сахара, — согласился Виктор. Саша буквально видел, как он погружается обратно в свою тоску. Но Саша убедил себя, что сделал уже все возможное. 

***

Руслан выловил его у стеклянных дверей, ведущих в зал аэропорта со взлетной полосы. Это было настолько внезапно, что Саша сначала даже испугался, что кто-то пытается вырвать из рук его чемодан, и только потом разглядел, кто это. Виктора, который шел следом и, наверное, возмутился бы, тут же поймали свои фигуристы с Игорем во главе. Сашу тоже поздравляли, но сразу тактично отворачивались. 

— Подвезти? — предложил Руслан. — Заодно расскажешь. Говорят, вы победили. 

— Нет, второе место. — Саша сверлил взглядом свой чемодан в его руках. Постельное белье, распакованное с одного края, лежало как раз в чемодане, и очень не хотелось, чтобы тот раскрылся и сдал его с потрохами. 

— Я и говорю, победили, — фыркнул Руслан. 

— Я не прошел в финал. 

— Почему? У тебя же второе. 

— Там сложно все… Считают баллы. И в зависимости от них смотрят, кто проходит. 

— Все у вас через жопу. — Руслан все-таки тянул его, не напрямую, через чемодан в своих руках, следовать за ним, подальше от кучки фигуристов. Но на плечо Саши легла сильная, холодная рука с длинными пальцами. Такая была только у Веры. 

— Я думаю, — начала она, и в голосе послышалось что-то угрожающее, — что Саша хотел бы еще немного побыть…

Игорь уже спешил разнимать, когда Саша сам убрал ее руку, заверил:

— На самом деле я устал и, если вы не против, поехал бы домой. Руслан подвезет. 

Вера обернулась на тренера, словно это был его приказ. Тот, осознав этот посыл, тут же замахал руками, прибавил:

— Саша правда устал, мы пять часов в аэропорту сидели ждали рейс. 

Вера изобразила что-то вроде: «Ну, я пыталась», — но отпустила. 

— Выглядело так, словно он нас благословил, — проворчал Руслан, когда они отошли достаточно далеко. Саша негромко засмеялся. Он старался не отставать, но все же посматривал, чтобы чемодан не расстегнулся. 

Питер был промозглым, но дальше от аэропорта оказалось так мало машин, скорее всего, из-за позднего времени. Все же в Америке зима казалась какой-то другой, более мягкой. В Питере же Саша с непривычки продрог до костей. Конечно, он так и думал, что кто-то довез бы его домой, будь то тренер или просто такси, но все же в теплом салоне радовался, что не пришлось ждать машину или искать. К тому же внутри «Тойоты» оказалось тепло, у тренера же наверняка машина промерзла до самого двигателя. 

— Чем занимались? — спросил Руслан еще до того, как завел машину. 

— Участвовали в соревнованиях, — проворчал Саша. 

— То есть тебя можно проводить до квартиры и напроситься на кофе? 

— Не сегодня, я правда устал и… честно говоря, раздавлен тем, что не смог пройти в финал. 

— Хорошо. Как насчет субботы? 

— Суббота — замечательный день, — кивнул Саша, словно не понимал, о чем именно его спрашивают. Но он никак не мог сохранить серьезное выражение лица — улыбка настойчиво растягивала губы. 

— И чем ты занят в замечательный день? 

— Видимо, жду тебя на кофе, — в унисон ответил Саша, рассматривая сияющий город за стеклом. В праздники он будто прихорашивался, вываливал на его жителей все, на что был способен. Особенно красиво все эти украшения выглядели в темное время суток. На Питер постепенно наползала пятница. 

— Ты прости, что я снова, но я должен прояснить… Врал мне мой тренер или нет. Он сказал, чтобы я не совался к вам, что у вас с этим вашим… Виктором все на мази уже, и вообще, он тебя из такой задницы вывез и надеется что-то с этого поиметь, а тут такой я, просто мимо проходил. 

— Виктор меня не поэтому вытаскивал. К тому же мне четырнадцать было, когда он меня вытаскивал, — Саша, до этого уже начавший отдыхать и расслабившийся на мягком сидении, встрепенулся, попытался заглянуть в лицо Руслану. Тот вел машину сосредоточенно, словно перед ними была оживленная трасса, а не заснувший город. 

— Ну… По идее, Легионыч мог просто не понять… 

— Я рад, что тогда ты все понял правильно. 

— И? Ты не будешь жалеть? 

Саша поморщился. Ему больше нравился прошлый Руслан и его напористость, чем нынешний, который начинал с ним вести себя так же, как с хрупким. Саша всерьез задумался, не жалеет ли. 

— Не заставляй меня жалеть, — почти угрожающе произнес он, наклонился к Руслану, но помешал ремень безопасности, пришлось отстегнуть. Руслан уловил движение боковым зрением, на секунду отвлекся, и «Тойота» вильнула, сбавила скорость. Саша кончиками пальцев погладил его коленку, так же кончиками скользнул на внутреннюю сторону бедра. 

— Я за рулем, — напомнил Руслан осторожно. — Я сверну на обочину, если не прекратишь… 

— Мои родители очень многого не привили мне. У меня странное представление о любви, о семье. Я был свободен в той чудовищной вариации свободы, которую могут дать родители, которым плевать на тебя. — Саша поглаживал только место у коленки. Отвлекал от дороги, но все же терпимо, хотя Руслана и бросало в жар. — А потом пришел Виктор. Появилась секция. Появился хореограф, я стал побеждать. Мне не завидовали и даже никаких интриг не плели. Фигуристы компанейские люди, даже во время соревнований они приветливы, кто бы ни победил. Мне так непривычно… И клянусь, если и ты начнешь сюсюкаться и спрашивать, как я себя чувствую и чем я ужинал — то давай сразу не будем начинать. 

— Это явно не обо мне. — Руслан облизнул губы. Ничего особенного не происходило, но он задеревенел от ожидания, что начнет происходить. 

— Молодец, — кивнул Саша и руку убрал. Руслану казалось, что он не выдержит эту чертову пятницу. Только если домой добраться и тут же рухнуть спать, а проснуться уже в субботу утром. 

— Я надеюсь, тренер вас не такими методами воспитывает, — попытался пошутить Руслан. 

Саша глянул на него, вернулся к дороге. Он все еще выглядел рассерженным, словно в подтверждение заметил:

— Ты ничего не понял. 

Кто-то выгуливал мелкую собаку во дворе, парень ждал машину у подъезда, и снова лезть целоваться Руслан не стал. Помог достать чемодан из багажника, и Саша тут же заверил:

— Я сам дальше. 

— У вас завтра тренировок нет? — поспешил спросить Руслан. Он боялся настаивать и хвататься за чемодан, потому что Саша мог снова обидеться. Но очень уж хотелось и в пятницу увидеться, и в субботу, и в воскресенье вместе оказаться, да и вообще каждый день проводить вместе. 

— Какие тренировки?.. Я только недавно выложился так, что из моего пота можно было новый каток заливать. Если завтра еще тренировки были бы, то я бы просто сломался. Сразу и во всех костях. — Начав серьезно, напоследок Саша улыбнулся, открыл дверь в подъезд, прибавил негромко:

— Тридцатая. 

Руслан кивнул, правильно рассудив, что это номер квартиры. Он бы сейчас злился, думал, что Саша просто дразнит его, но Руслан помнил себя после соревнований, и Саша был прав — обычно не хотелось ничего. Можно было, конечно, если бы это была последняя встреча, но ведь еще столько времени впереди. 

***

Когда в пятницу в первом часу дня в дверь позвонили, Саша, в это время менявший постельное белье на новое, задумчиво замер. Ему показалось, что Руслан не вытерпел, пришел раньше, не дал день дух перевести. И в этом было, с одной стороны, что-то раздражающее, а с другой — это ли не та настойчивость, которой так не хватало Саше. 

Но на пороге стоял Виктор. Выждав пару секунд, пока Саша осмысливал эту подмену, он поднял свой телефон черным экраном к Саше и пояснил:

— Ты упер мой провод. 

— Да?

— Да. Я решил, что лучше заеду к тебе, чем буду тратить две штуки на новый. 

— Но ты мог позвонить сначала?

— Мог бы, — кивнул Виктор. — Но — ты упер мой провод. — На всякий случай он еще раз потряс черным экраном перед Сашей, тот только теперь понял, посторонился.   
— Я еще не разбирал чемодан. У меня бардак. 

— У меня то же самое сейчас творится, — заверил Виктор, осмотрелся. Саша довольно хорошо справлялся с самостоятельной жизнью: если не считать распотрошенного чемодана и лежавших вокруг кучками вещей, везде было чисто. Никакой посуды в раковине на кухне, никаких крошек на столе, вообще ничего лишнего на поверхностях столов. Виктор заглянул в холодильник, там еды было немного, но все же — Саша ведь только вчера вернулся. Ему не было смысла готовить до возвращения. 

— Хватит меня контролировать, — попросил Саша, вернувшись в кухню с белым проводом, похожим на червя паразита. 

— Может, я думал, что ты меня обедом накормишь? — предположил Виктор, не особо уверенный. Он понимал, что Саша не поверит. Потому что во все предыдущие разы тренер проверял, что у него в холодильнике, и выговаривал за неправильные продукты или пустоту полок, а тут полез что-нибудь заточить. — Хотя бы чаю.

— У меня много дел, а в понедельник снова тренировки, — намекнул Саша, Виктор изобразил скептическое выражение лица. Этого хватило, чтобы Саша сдался и щелкнул рычагом электрического чайника. Сам убежал в коридор, бросив у двери: — Тут оставайся. 

После этого Виктор не мог не пойти проверять, что его ученик поспешил прятать. И застал Сашу как раз, когда он покрывало накидывал на двуспальную кровать, застеленную атласной простыней. 

— Что-то не помню, чтобы ты на такой спал, — заметил Виктор, прислонившись к дверному косяку. 

Саша смутился, поспешил спрятать улики, при этом безнадежно делая вид, что его не задело:

— Я подумал, что будет интересно. 

— И как? Интересно? 

— Я не знаю, я на них еще не спал. Только расстелил. 

— Сегодня попробуешь, — кивнул Виктор, словно говорили про новое блюдо. Саша проигнорировал, Виктор сменил тему на еще более скользкую: — Как ты доехал вчера?

— Спасибо, хорошо. 

— Потом хоккеист сразу уехал? Слушай, если ты не хочешь… если он пристает к тебе, то достаточно сказать, и…

— Нет, не пристает. 

— Просто так решил подвезти тебя в первом часу ночи до дома? Просто так прикатил ночью в аэропорт? 

— Нет, не просто так, — признал Саша, глядя куда-то в сторону. 

— И чего он хотел? 

— Наши желания совпадают. — Саша собрался с духом, поднял взгляд. — А я не обязан отчитываться. 

— Не обязан. Но я хочу убедиться, что ты понимаешь, во что влезаешь. Хоккей и фигурное катание совсем не одно и то же. Их только коньки и лед объединяют. 

— Да как же я устал от этого! — сорвался Саша. — Не стригись. Сладкого не ешь. Встречайся только с тем, кого ты разрешишь. Уж прости, но моя личная жизнь не будет влиять на то, как я катаюсь. 

— Будет. Ты помнишь, в какой стране ты живешь, или в Америке застрял? Ты себе представляешь заголовки газет, когда это выйдет наружу? 

Саша снова отвел взгляд, но он словно в окоп спрятался, чтобы ружье перезарядить. Секунда, другая, и, подняв глаза, он добил:

— Ты поэтому ничего не сделал? Представлял заголовки? 

Виктор отступил на шаг назад, почувствовал себя раненным и убитым. 

— Я ничего не сделал потому, что ты этого не хотел. Это было заметно. 

— Я устал от круговой опеки. Я четырнадцать лет жил сам по себе. А потом вдруг вы все свалились на мою голову. Сначала было очень здорово. Потом стал уставать. Сейчас уже невыносимо — это моя личная жизнь. Я разберусь. Я постараюсь, чтобы никто не узнал. 

— Тебе могут запретить международные соревнования, если узнают. 

— Буду кататься так, чтобы моя ориентация отходила на второй план. 

— Не поможет, — вздохнул Виктор. — Но раз ты решил… Я больше не мешаю. Пожалуй, чаю я все же не хочу. Да и пообедаю в городе, тебе нужно подумать, одному. 

— Да. Я буду на тренировках в понедельник. Ничего не изменилось. 

— Ну да, — как-то растерянно отозвался Виктор. — Ничего не изменилось.  
***

Саша открыл дверь в футболке, в пижамных штанах и с чашкой. «Хоть не разбудил», — подумал Руслан, поспешил проскочить в квартиру. Тут было непривычно чисто, почти стерильно, линолеум на полу. Казалось, что каждая вещь просто элемент декорации, прибита к своему месту гвоздями, и не было никаких сомнений, что нигде больше она лежать не смогла бы. 

— Я привык вставать рано, — оправдался Руслан, осмотрелся, как в музее, и так же ни за что особо не зацепившись взглядом. И продолжением этого кругового движения обнял за талию Сашу, присматривая за полупустой чашкой. 

Кофе, видимо, Саша пил сладкий, потому что губы у него не горчили и были приятно-теплыми. Он после сна еще был расслабленным, легким, пижама мягкая, но Руслан предпочел добраться до бархатной кожи. 

— Может, я оденусь, — предложил Саша, чуть отодвинувшись. Руслан старался быть серьезным и при этом не мог сдержать улыбки:

— Зачем? 

— Потому что гостей не встречают в пижаме. — Саша выкрутился, в три глотка допил кофе, нырнул на кухню. Потом снова мимо Руслана, слегка задев его бедром. Руслан начал понимать — Саша, кажется, думал, что они просто поговорят. Он расскажет, как съездил в Америку, Руслан поделится своим опытом. Может быть, несколько поцелуев прибавят, но Саша, кажется, не собирался заходить далеко. 

Ошарашенный этой мыслью, Руслан сделал пару шагов к залу, в котором копошился Саша, хлопал дверцами шкафа. И остановился аккурат напротив открытой двери в спальню. Посреди комнаты была кровать, покрытая почти нетронутым шелковым бельем. Сомнения Руслана развеялись тут же. 

Саша вышел из зала, но коридор был пуст, хотя у двери и осталась уличная обувь, а на вешалке висела куртка. Он осторожно окликнул, и Руслан позвал из спальни:

— Я тут. 

Руслан ждал его, сидя на кровати, шторы снова были задернуты, а у него расстегнуты три верхние пуговицы рубашки. Саша немного замялся, словно забыл про белье или закрыть дверь. 

— Я уж думал, ты собрался со мной фильмы смотреть или про поездку рассказывать, — признался Руслан. Саша все еще стоял в дверях спальни. На улице было пасмурно, а задернутые шторы и вовсе создавали ощущение сумерек, а не утра. Саша молча вошел в комнату, зачем-то прикрыл за собой дверь. После увиденного в спальне Руслан ожидал, что Саша переоденется в один из своих сценических костюмов, но тот вышел в джинсах и темной футболке. — Зачем ты одевался? 

— Что, тебе было бы неинтересно послушать про поездку и соревнования? — спросил Саша, и глаза словно блеснули, хотя света в комнате было мало. Руслан пожал плечами, он никак не мог заставить себя перестать улыбаться:

— Рассказывай. — Сам начал расстегивать рубашку. Саша открыл рот что-то сказать, но не подобрал слов. Он наблюдал за ловкими пальцами, и видно было, что ему тоже хотелось совсем не разговаривать. — Знаешь… Ты прав. Я никогда не увлекался фигурным катанием. Вообще его за спорт не считал. Но когда увидел, как ты катаешься… 

— Ты меня уговариваешь что ли?.. — нервно усмехнулся Саша. 

— Успокаиваю. Иди сюда, я не буду спешить. 

— А разве мы уже не спешим?.. 

— Так ты серьезно хочешь просто проговорить весь день? Завтра созвониться, а в понедельник я снова просто подвезу тебя с тренировки домой? — у Руслана закончились пуговицы, кроме той, что была на брюках. Саша пару секунд прикидывал ответ, мысленно согласился и снова шокировал Руслана, когда опустился перед ним на колени. Но тут же оказалось, что так ему всего лишь проще целоваться, ведь Руслан же сидел на кровати. И чувствовал, как осторожно теплые руки коснулись живота, щекотным движением поползли по бокам, легли на лопатки. Руслан думал о том, каким гибким должен оказаться Саша. Их ведь, фигуристов, так учат? Растяжки и все такое. И прогиб, конечно, более глубокий, чем в его спорте. 

Он отклонился назад, утягивая Сашу на кровать, тот потянулся следом, оказался лежащим на Руслане. Уперся ладонью в атлас, поморщился и предупредил:

— Он на самом деле очень скользкий. И холодный. Не знаю, кто придумал, что это здорово. 

— Ты же еще не проверял. Я, к слову, тоже — может, и есть в нем что-то… Хотя мне бы больше хотелось надувной матрас и зеркальный потолок. 

Саша поморщился неодобрительно. 

— Так, — веско заметил Руслан. — Не хочу это слышать от человека с атласными простынями. 

Саша решил не спорить, сел сверху, стянул с себя футболку и замешкался на секунду, видимо, собирался ее сложить и убрать в шкаф. Шумно вздохнув, Руслан отобрал у него футболку и швырнул на пол. 

Конечно, спортивный костюм у Саши был достаточно обтягивающим, но все же видеть, как он постепенно раздевался, было куда приятнее и интереснее, чем представлять себе, что у него под одеждой. Руслан забыл о своем обещании не спешить, когда Саша замешкался, без спешки, и снова неуверенно расстегнул ширинку на джинсах. И до этого тихо наблюдавший за этим Руслан приподнялся, правой рукой скользнул сразу под ремень расстегнутых брюк и под резинку трусов… 

Ощущать в руке чужой член оказалось не так неприятно, как он себя готовил. Напротив, примерно то же самое, как дрочить себе, только еще более остро, потому что на его движения реагировал Саша: сначала сложился, как от удара, перехватил его руку за запястье, может, и убрать хотел, но быстро передумал. Он горячо дышал в плечо Руслана, потом убрал с него рубашку, прислонился губами, попробовал языком. Второй рукой Руслан обнял его за спину. Саша толкался в его руку, да и вообще казалось, что не понимает, где находится и с кем. Иногда прикусывал кожу на плече, иногда посасывал. Видимо, он больше не возражал против спешки. Руслан очищал его от одежды, как апельсин: со спины опустил руку вниз, стащил джинсы докуда мог, а получилось до бедер. Хотелось напомнить Саше о том, что он тут не один и что Руслану тоже не помешали бы и руки, и губы не на плече и спине, а в более важном месте. Но он решил не портить момент. Да и Саша казался неопытным. Честно говоря, Руслану сильно хотелось в это верить, и даже не из-за желания быть первым, скорее от необходимости быть единственным. Казалось, что здесь и сейчас из их дыхания ткалась паутина, заворачивавшая мир в большой глухой кокон. 

Руслан пригладил волосы Саши, убрал руку из его трусов, и тот замер, ни о чем не просил и не возражал. Руслан решил пояснить сам:

— Ты так и кончишь мне в кулак. 

Саша оторвался от его плеча, чтобы повернуть голову и посмотреть ему в лицо. И Руслан сглотнул — глаза у него были шальные, словно у пьяного, и в то же время какие-то как ненастоящие. В полутемной комнате они сияли, будто стеклянные. Саша облизнул пересохшие губы, это грозило перерасти в неловкую паузу. Но Руслан резко перевернул его, положил спиной на простыни, нетерпеливо вытряхнул Сашу из джинсов, так же рывком сдернул трусы. Снова был момент, похожий не то чтобы на сопротивление, но Саша, похоже, спешить не хотел, даже не смотря на то, что ему только что не позволили кончить. И Руслан тоже остановился, просто чтобы дать ему паузу на несколько секунд, и не пожалел — Саша обнял его за шею, пользуясь особенностью атласа проскользнул под Руслана, приподнялся и прижался к нему горячим телом. Презервативы были в заднем кармане расстегнутых джинсов, а вот смазку Руслан положил под кровать, у края, чтобы и вид не портила, и можно было быстро найти. Нужно было отпустить Сашу, чтобы взять тюбик. И так не хотелось, что хоть на сухую бери. 

Саша, не чувствуя опасности, целовал скулы, коснулся губами мочки уха и никак не хотел разжимать рук. 

— А теперь ты притормози, а то я тебе на живот спущу, — попросил Руслан, отцепив от себя его руки. Пока он копался под кроватью, Саша сел, скрестив ноги, спросил почему-то шепотом:

— Разве это плохо?

— Примерно как когда у тебя есть картошка и мясо, но места в желудке хватит только на одно, — Руслан достал тюбик, зачем-то передал Саше — тот с таким интересом за ним следил. Атлас холодил, правда был скользким, Руслан не понимал, какое удовольствие трахаться на нем, но ему все равно не терпелось попробовать. Пока Саша читал название и добавки, Руслан осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть, разделся сам, и с упаковки Саша перевел глаза на него, точнее на стоящий член. И замер, как окаменел, Руслан даже не мог понять, испугался он или заинтересовался. Успокаивать его или подсыпать пошлых комментариев. Из расслабленных рук Руслан забрал тюбик, только тогда Саша резко поднял голову, и показалось, что в глазах проскользнуло что-то вроде неуверенности. Руслан собирался переходить к подготовке, вместо этого почти дружески положил ладонь Саше на плечо, указательным и безымянным пальцем погладил по щеке. Саше полегчало, судя по взгляду — во всяком случае, он попытался взять себя в руки. 

— Эй, — позвал Руслан, приблизив свое лицо почти вплотную, — я могу себя контролировать. Я остановлюсь, если ты передумаешь. Ты передумал? 

— Нет, — словно назло, Саша снова облизнул губы, только на этот раз кончик языка скользнул в паре сантиметров от губ Руслана. 

— Вот и хорошо, — кивнул он, слишком серьезно для такого момента, и подсказал снова лечь на спину. Подумал, еще посмотрел в глаза Саши и попросил перевернуться на живот. Саша замешкался на мгновение, потом послушно перевернулся. 

Руслан накрыл его своим телом, лежал сверху и пока откручивал крышку, и пока, ругнувшись, снимал фольгу с горлышка, и пока выдавливал на пальцы. 

А потом ловил ощущения, каждое движение тела под ним, целовал в плечи, в шею сзади, в позвонки, пока пальцами подготавливал для себя путь. И все же Саша был напряжен, больше прислушивался к ощущениям снизу, чем к поцелуям. Наверное, пытался решить для себя, нравится ли ему, и Руслан очень старался, чтобы нравилось. Иначе давно бы уже забил на подготовку. 

— Хватит, — Саша вывернулся, перевернулся на спину. 

— Нет? — спросил Руслан, чувствуя, что жалеет. Да, конечно, это не значит, что он сейчас со стоящим хуем на мороз будет выгнан, и друг другу они помогут как угодно, но все же хотелось другого. Хотелось в этом чудесном мальчике наследить. 

— Что там дальше? — шепотом спросил Саша, приподнимаясь на локтях. А подумав, закинул одну ногу на бедро Руслана. Это можно было считать приглашением. 

Сначала было узко, словно в горлышко бутылки пихал, и Руслан думал, что ничего не получится, в какой-то момент Саша неосознанно ногтями зацепил его плечи, больно ободрал. Но остановиться не просил. Он вжимался в голубые простыни, упрямо терпел. Руслан не спешил, секунду-другую продвигался вперед, несколько отдыхал, осторожно целовал Сашу в лоб, в виски. И, когда чувствовал, что тот снова расслабился, продолжал продвигаться вперед. Саша в матрас вжимался так, что, казалось, останется вмятина. Руслан хотел погладить его спину или ягодицы, но не смог просунуть руку. А потом тело Саши словно стало водной гладью, по которой прошла волна, и сам он выглядел удивленным этим ощущением, смотрел сначала в сторону, пока Руслан снова замер, потом повернулся к нему и с каким-то азартом даже попросил:

— Еще раз. 

И Руслан качнулся. Ему тоже понравилась такая реакция, и снова просить его не нужно было — он начал двигаться мелкими и осторожными толчками, пока что позволяя привыкнуть. Нашел на отвратительно скользких простынях руку Саши, переплел с ним пальцы и, скорее из озорства, отодвинулся чуть дальше и с силой вошел на всю длину. Саша вскрикнул, выгнулся так сильно, что Руслан даже замешкался — думал, что он кончил. Но лишь показалось, и Руслан повторил. Его самого словно с двух сторон трахали: с одной стороны он наслаждался собственными ощущениями, с другой стороны ловил реакцию Саши. Они были как два сосуда, удовольствие переливалось в них из одного в другой, и когда Саше нравилось, он реагировал острее, а Руслан старался это же повторить. 

***

Казалось, что как уходил в душ — Саша сидел на кровати с полотенцем на сырых волосах, в том же положении и остался, когда Руслан вернулся. Впервые заволновался — вдруг сделал что-то не так. Сломал? 

Руслан сел рядом, потянул к себе за бедра, и Саша словно опал весь — прислонился, положил голову на плечо. 

— Что такое? — спросил Руслан. 

— Кажется, я впервые рад, что родителям на меня плевать. Не знаю, как бы я им сказал. 

— Можно ничего не говорить. Ты живешь отдельно. — Для Руслана это все почему-то было очень просто. Какая разница, с кем он спит? Это ведь его жизнь. За время, что Саша сидел тут, он успел остыть, теперь хотелось отогреть его. Начали еще с утра, а теперь был вечер, за окном потихоньку темнело. Казалось, что весь мир попрятался по домам, и стало тихо. Руслан чувствовал, как быстро и сильно у Саши стучит сердце. 

— Какие планы на праздники? — спросил Руслан как бы между прочим. Он хотел найти компанию, по возможности шумную, отмечать всю ночь и в идеале еще и успеть потрахаться. Но теперь у него на плече был Саша, и это было важнее и серьезнее. — Ты же не уезжаешь к родителям каждый год? Не отмечаешь с тренером? 

— Я ничего не планировал. Обычно свои выдергивают, собираются… Можешь пойти с нами. 

— Что, если мы никуда не пойдем? — Руслан прикрыл глаза, нащупал одеяло и накинул на них обоих. — Останемся тут навсегда. 

— В понедельник я должен быть на тренировке. 

— И я, — вздохнул Руслан. — Но больше, конечно, хотелось бы не вылезать из кровати. 

— Так я быстрее тебе надоем. 

— Не надоешь. — Руслан потянул его лечь, завернул их вдвоем в одеяло, как в кокон, так, что стало тяжело и жарко дышать. Белье скользило, но теперь приятно холодило кожу. И было так спокойно, что казалось, они смогут прожить так вот, в этом положении, целую вечность.


End file.
